The Officer and the Hippiewoman
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: "The name's Hiroko Hagakure. I came to take ya' to a safe place." Oneshot. Set shortly after Danganronpa:another episode. Rated T for mentions of murder and adult themes. Summary sucks, but please, read it anyway.


**Hey guys!^^**

**So, umm just finished watching DR:AE and this is what came to my mind.**

**Please enjoy and also: I will go down with this ship!^^**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Or at least, he thought it was. With the air being so polluted and thus the sky being always covered by thick, grey smog, it was hard to tell.

Nonetheless, he wasn't tired anymore, might as well get up. Takaaki Ishimaru sat up on the hospital bed he had been sleeping in , stretched his arms and stiffled a yawn. To his annoyance, it ended up in another coughing fit. He got them quite often now. If one of those brats found out about his condition...it'd be game over, that much was for sure.

He snorted in bitter amusement. Game over, huh. Wasn't it already game over, when he got kidnapped and brought into this hellhole of a city? Wasn't it already game over when those brats clasped this cursed bracelet on him? He'd found out about the bomb inside it a while ago. After all, he had been a policeman.

He still remembered the day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_He was running down the halls, wheezing and coughing, desperately firing shots at the Monokuma robots coming up behind him. It had no effect what so ever. The damn beasts didn't even wince when the bullets hit them. "Look on the bright side," he thought to himself, still running. "If I die here...I'll be able to see Kyotaka again." _

_The thought of that made him smile. It had been four months, since he found out his only son was dead. _

_Killed in a sadistic, pointless game, set up by the group called Ultimate Despair. It didn't stir up his mood, when he learned the rest of the kids who partook in the game were able to get away. On the contrary, it had filled his heart with hate and bitterness imagining those kids walking out into the world without a scratch, living their happy lifes, while Kyotakas corpse rotted six feet under._

_Distracted by his thoughts, he almost missed the large red plushed door. Almost crying in relief, he had pushed it open without thinking and stumbled right into these little devils arms. _

"_Oh look, he made it!" a blue-eyed redheaded young boy, wearing headphones snickered. "Told ya' he'd be the right one for it!"_

"_Actually, what you said was 'This guy seems damn week, I bet he won't last for even a minute!'." a bluenette to his right around the same age answered, rolling his eyes._

_The redhead puffed his cheeks out at that. "So? As your leader, I order you to forget about that!"_

"_I wonder...when we forget something, is it really because of a bug in our brains is eating away our memories?" another kid, wearing an uncomfortable looking mask, mumbled to himself._

"_Eeeeww! Even Jataro-kuns thoughts are downright disgusting!"a pink-haired little girl squeaked._

"_Now now everyone, we shouldn't argue in front of our guest! Monaka thinks that is very rude towards Mr Ishimaru!" a girl with green hair sitting in a wheelchair scolded the other ones in a motherly tone._

_He had only managed to blink in confusion at the scene in front of him and eventually let ut a pathetic sounding: "Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

_The girl on the wheelchair gave a smile at that and rolled closer to him. "My, my, so many questions, coming out of your filthy, demon mouth! Well, naturally, Monaka and her friends know your name, because your the next one on our target list!"_

_She rolled even closer, catching her eyes with his. He shivered when he saw nothing but coldness and sadism in them. As if she sensed his fear, the girls smile widened. "Scared? Monaka doesn't think you shoud be. I mean, Monaka and her friends will be kind enough to kill you. Isn't that nice of them, Ishimaru-oji-san?"_

_He shook his head, taking a harsh step back. He eyed the kids in front of him in fear. "Kill me? Why would you do that? Y-You kids are mad! Completely psychotic! I don't even know any of you! I don't want to partake in whatever game ypur planning! I don't want to die!" the las part came ou as a desperate scream, making the creepy smiles on the mad childrens faces widen._

"_Kyahaa, he's already shitting his pants!" the pink-haired girl squealed, pointing at him and laughing._

"_Do you seriously think you have a choice in the matter?", the bluenette said coldly, fixating Takaaki with his eyes. "Vile demons like you are destined to be slaughtered. The likes of you deserve no fate other then that."_

"_Yoooo! I'm bored of all this talking, let's start already!" the redhead whined, crossing his arms behind his head._

_Takaaki jumped, when he heard a click sound coming from his right arm. When he looked, he saw a black bracelet, spotting a red slash had been put onto his wrist, while he had been distracted with the kids, by a boy around Kyotakas age with white, messy hair. The unknown boy smiled up at him apologetically._

"_I'm very sorry Mr Ishimaru. It's nothing personal." he said. Takaaki didn't respond. He couldn't. He just stared at his wrist in utter shock and despair._

"_Alright, with that, the preparations are done!" the kid with the mask said, rubbing his sleeves in anticipation. "I can't wait to start playing. If I kill this one...he'll probably hate me for all eternity! He might even haunt me in my sleep!"_

"_Alright. The game begins!" the bluenette announced._

"_No, wait!" Takaaki shouted. He tried to lung forward and grab the kids, but all of a sudden, the floor underneath him gave way and he was hurled out of the airship, into the streets of Towa city._

* * *

Takaaki tched at the memory.

He had been so stupid at that time, thinking he could actually talk to these little lunatics. After he had landed safe and sound, thanks to a parachute the brats had attached to him god knows when, he had tried to make his way out of the city multiple times, but with no luck.

Every way out had been destroyed or blocked by children, wearing helmets that resembled a Monokumas face. Every time they spotted him, they would send their robots after him, chasing him through the deserted streets. How he had managed to escape them until now, he seriously had no idea.

His nights were plagued with nightmares in which he was surrounded by darkness and heard Kyotaka scream for help, over and over again, but was unable to help him, because he couldn't see. He would wake up crying and shivering, not being able to go back to sleep. The lack of sleep had resulted into his health turning for the worst. Every now and then, he would get terrible coughing fits, resulting in him hacking up blood.

Luckily, this had been one of the rare nights he had had a deep, dreamless sleep. Takaaki got up from the bed and checked his belt for his gun. It was still there. Good. He'd need it, in case those brats found his current hideout, an old deserted hospital.

_'Maybe they already know and just don't jump into action to watch me squirm.'_, he thought bitterly, heading over to one of the basins in the room. He splashed the cold water, coming from the fountains in his face for a few times, then took some of it into his hands, drinking it.

He avoided to look into the mirror. He already knew he wasn't quite the sight right now. His stomach started to grumble in protest. He ignored it. He'd have to made it without food until...until...

_Until what?_

_Until they find me?_

_Until I starve to death?_

_Until the world goes to hell for good?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise from the staircase in the hall outside. Takaaki tensed and whipped his head around to the door.

Someone was coming up the stairs. Whoever they were, the footsteps were to heavy for a child, but that didn't mean Takaaki could trust whoever had found their way here.

In these days it was every adult for himself. Not seldom had he seen other people sacrificing their friends and leaving them behind to escape the Monokumas.

Well, Takaaki wasn't planning to go down without a fight. Taking his gun out he positioned himself on one side of the door, waiting for the stranger to enter. When the door opened, the black-haired man quickly rammed into the back of the person coming in, succesfully throwing them to the ground and holding them at gunpoint.

The person muffled a great deal of curses and turned onto their back facing the ex-policeman towering above them. The intruder turned out to be a woman, probably in her twenties with long, pink hair and brown eyes, glaring at him furious.

"The hell are ya' _doing_?" the woman snapped. "S'that any way to treat ye're saviour?"

"Who are you?" Takaaki snapped back, still not lowering his gun.

At first the woman ignored him. Cursing something about "ungrateful police pigs", she heavily got to her feet. Then seemingly having calmed down, she cleaned her sloppy sweatshirt of dust and extended her hand to him.

"The name's Hiroko Hagakure. I came to take ya' to a safe place." she said, her voice having changed into an easygoing, forgiving tone. Takaaki frowned.

"How do I know your not working for those crazy brats? Maybe you just want to lure me outside. So they can get me." he said, but lowered his gun slightly. Hiroko shrugged.

"Ya' don't. Guess ya' just have to trust me." she answered. Suddenly she squinted her eyes together and leaned forward a bit, taking a closer look at Takaakis face. "Man, what happened to ya'? Ya' look like shit, dude."

Takaaki scowled at that and placed the gun inside his coat again.

"I don't need your help. Get lost." he said, turning away and heading towards the door. His cold leaving was interrupted when his knees started to buckle and he almost fell. At the last second, Hirokos hand grasped itself around his upper arm, supporting him.

He groaned, trying to shake the woman off, but instead broke out into a fit again. This time, a smear of blood splattered onto the floor from his mouth.

Hiroko eyed the splatter worriedly. "Ya' sure 'bout that? I'm just here to help, ya' know?" she asked, a little softer then before.

Takaaki finally managed to pull himself together enough to yank his arm free. "Yes, I am!" he snapped. It had little effect, since his voice was still hoarse and weak from the coughing. Hiroko eyed him for a moment, then shrugged in apathy.

"Oookay, if ya' say so." Without looking at him, she made her way out of the room and towards the stair case. She was halfway there, when she heard a 'thump' coming from behind her. She whirled around to see Takaaki had collapsed to the ground.

"Shit!" Hiroko cursed, running over to the unconscious man and turning him onto the back. His face was scrunched up in a mask of pain, his right hand was clutching at his chest and his forehead was covered in sweat. Hiroko frowned. "Not good. Ya' need help, as soon as possible."

Hurling Takaakis right arm over her shoulder, Hiroko got up, dragging the panting man towards the stairs. "Like it or not Officer, ya're coming with me." she muttered, although she was sure that he couldn't hear her in his current condition.

* * *

"Ya' gave me quite the scare back there." Hiroko chuckled. "I almost thought ya' were done for good. Ya' looked really bad after ya' fainted."

Takaaki glared at her from his bed. "I wasn't fainting. I was just tired, that's all."

"Suuure, that's totally what happened." Hiroko teased, taking another pull at her cigarette and leaning back on her chair. Takaaki snorted at that and turned his head away from her.

"Thank you, by the way." he muttered, slightly blushing. "You know, for bringing me here and all."

Hiroko smiled warmly at that. "No probs' Officer." she said. She let her cigarette fall to the ground and pressed it out with her foot, then stood up and creeped a little closer to Takaakis bed. "Yo, Officer~?" she asked in her most innocent tone.

Takaaki looked at her, jumping when he realized how close their faces were now. "Y-Yes?" he asked, blushing even harder then before.

Hiroko suddenly leaned in to him and pecked him lightly onto his stubby cheek. Takkai gasped and scooted away almost falling off the bed. Hiroko laughed at his reaction and made her way over to the door.

When she was already half outside, she turned her head again and winked at him. "Get well soon!" she said cheerily and exited the container-room. Takaaki stared after her, then tched and turned his head to the side, the blush still on his face.

"Damn Hippie-woman..."

* * *

**Yeaaah, that turned out pretty horrible.^^''**

**Please R&amp;R anyway and awww, isn't Takaaki just a sweet tsundere?^^**


End file.
